The primary objective of this study is to determine the maximum tolerated dose of IL-6 with simultaneous administration of G-CSF following myelosuppresive chemotherapy with ifosfamide, carboplatin, and etoposide to assess its safety and efficacy. This study will test the hypothesis that IL-6 in combination with these drugs can be safely administered to children with refractory solid tumors.